Vuélveme a Querer
by XxTwilightliciousxX
Summary: El padre de Twilight falleció cuando ella tenia 4 años y hubo un cambio drástico en su madre. Ahora meses después de los Juegos de la Amistad, Twilight decide enfrentar a su madre, pero nada sale como lo esperaba, ¿Ésto podrá hacer que la vuelva a querer como antes?FANFIC PARTICIPANTE EN EL CONCURSO ARMAGEDON 2.0 EN LA CATEGORÍA DESOLACIÓN


Los rayos del sol se empezaban a filtrar por la ventana de la chica de cabellos azules y de piel lila, de apoco empezó a abrir sus ojos, para luego levantarse de la cama y ver a su cachorrito Spike que dormía cerca de su cama en una pequeña canasta.

—Buenos días Spike —dijo la chica mientras se agachaba y lo acariciaba. — Tienes tanta suerte de ser un perro, puedes dormir tanto como quieras— concluyo soltando una pequeña risita, mientras el cachorro ni siquiera se inmuto en despertarse. Twilight se dirigió a la ducha para comenzar con su rutina de siempre, ducharse, cambiarse, peinarse, desayunar e irse.

Ya han pasado unos meses desde la llegada de Twilight a Canterlot High y todo ese embrollo de los Juegos de la Amistad. Twilight se acoplo muy bien a su nueva escuela, y de apoco se ha abierto más, convirtiéndose en una chica más extrovertida y amistosa, gracias a la ayuda de sus amigas, que le han enseñado que la amistad vale la pena.

Twilight ya cambiada y peinada, bajo a la cocina para prepararse el desayuno. No había nadie en casa a parte de ella y Spike, su hermano mayor se encontraba en la academia militar o en alguna misión, su madre de seguro en alguna parte del país presentando su nuevo libro "Amor en el Holocausto" una novela romántica ambientada en la época de la Segunda Guerra Mundial, su padre...pues, él era parte de las fuerzas armadas del país, pero un día la familia Sparkle recibió una llamada diciendo que el Teniente Night había fallecido, esto sucedió cuando la pequeña Twilight apenas tenía 4 años y su hermano Shining 9 .

Ya desayunada Twilight tomo su mochila y a Spike para salir de la casa, le puso seguro y luego se dirigió a la casa de su vecina una mujer de unos 40 años de cabellos celeste pastel, piel color durazno y ojos magenta.

—¡Buen día Twilight! —saludo muy cordialmente la mujer de nombre Golden Poppy

—¡Buen día Señora Golden! Ya he traído a Spike, muchas gracias por aceptar cuidarlo

—Ya lo has dicho muchas veces niña, para mí es un gusto ayudar a tan buena chica como tú— dijo la señora tomando a Spike entre sus brazos

—Lo sé, pero siempre estaré muy agradecida con usted por todo lo que ha hecho por mí

—no es nada, mejor ya vete, vas a llegar tarde

—¡Cierto! De nuevo muchas gracias, nos vemos luego— se despidió Twilight para luego empezar a caminar rápido. Después de unos 10 minutos de caminata llego a la escuela, encontrándose a sus amigas reunidas en la estatua.

—¡Hola chicas! — saludo la ojivioleta mientras se sentaba junto a Rarity, la cual se encontraba pintándose las uñas

—¡Hola Twilight! — contestaron todas al unísono

—¿Encontraron lo que pidió la maestra de arte? — preguntó Rainbow mientras saltaba de la estatua rota.

—¿Te refieres al dibujo? —le preguntó Applejack que se encontraba apoyada en la estatua y se arreglaba el sombrero.

—Sí, ese mero —volvió a hablar Rainbow

—Sí, lo encontré en un cajón todo empolvado— continuo la vaquera volteando a ver a su amiga imperactiva

—Yo lo encontré debajo de la cama— dijo Pinkie mientras comía un muffin sacado de quien sabe donde

—Yo entre las cosas de mi mamá— comento Fluttershy con su tono tímido mientras veía una mariposa pasar

— ¡Yo también! — agregó Rarity

—Yo en el refrigerador—Dijo Rainbow

—Yo en una caja donde tenía algunas otras cosas de cuando era niña— comentó Twilight

—Yo tuve que hacer uno, pues...ustedes ya saben la larga historia— dijo Sunset mientras hacia un ademán, mientras las demás chicas soltaron una risita, de pronto suena el timbre de entrada, entonces las chicas se dirigen a su salón, la primera clase fue arte, hoy realizarían un marco de fotos con un dibujo de cuando eran niños, ese sería el regalo del día de las madres.

Cada una empezó a realizar su marco con toda la creatividad que tenían, a algunas se les facilito hacer esta manualidad más que a otras, por ejemplo a Fluttershy, Pinkie y Rarity, que eran muy pacientes y sus marcos estaban quedando maravillosos, en cambio con Applejack, Rainbow, Sunset y Twilight, estas estaban batallando un poco para lograr un marco precioso.

...

El resto del día transcurrió con normalidad, todas se fueron directamente para sus hogares, ya que querían preparar sorpresas para sus madres, y eso incluía a Twilight, que tenía planeado algo para la suya, quería poder ganarse aunque sea un poco del afecto de su madre, dentro de ella aun había esperanza, de camino a casa paso por Spike con la señora Poppy, a la cual le agradeció nuevamente por su ayuda. Pero noto algo raro al voltear a ver a su casa, el auto de su madre estaba allí, eso significaba que ella había regresado antes de su viaje. Twilight se dirigió rápidamente a su casa, entro y mientras dejaba a Spike en el suelo se dio cuenta que su mamá se encontraba en la cocina, Twilight intento pasar desapercibida, pero Velvet se dio cuenta de la presencia de la chica.

— ¿Que acaso ya no está dentro de tus modales saludar? — dijo Velvet fríamente a su hija haciendo que esta se sobresaltara un poco.

—Ahhh...pues...yo...Buenas tardes mamá— contestó Twilight algo nerviosa

—Buenas tardes, ¿te puedo pedir algo?

—Claro...lo que tú quieras

—Ya te he dicho que no me llames "Mamá", y por favor lava los platos

—Mu...muy bien

Luego de esa incomoda conversación, Velvet se retiró a su oficina, mientras Twilight dejo su mochila en el suelo y empezó a lavar los platos.

—Y yo que aún tenía esperanzas—decía la chica de ojos violetas mientras sus ojos se empezaban a cristalizar— Creo que soy muy tonta al creer que ella en verdad me llegara a apreciar tanto— unas lágrimas silenciosas se deslizaban por las mejillas de la chica mientras se secaba las manos —pero he aprendido a que siempre, siempre habrá una esperanza, que no hay que rendirnos sin por lo menos haberlo intentado— Twilight se secó las lágrimas, tomo su mochila y subió a su habitación. Allí tomo un pedazo de papel e intento escribir una carta para su madre.

Pronto empezó a oscurecer, las palabras adecuadas tardaron mucho en llegar hacia la mente de Twilight, pero después de horas de esfuerzo logro hacer la carta para su madre. Decidida bajo a su oficina y entró, su madre simplemente dejo sus papeles a un lado y le dio una mirada fría.

—Mamá yo solo...

—Te dije que no me dijeras "mamá"

—¿Por qué lo haces?

— ¿Hacer qué?

—Tratarme así, ignorarme, humillarme

—Déjate de tonterías y dime a que venias

— ¡Primero dime, porque me odias tanto! —Los ojos de Twilight de apoco se empezaban a cristalizar, más y más — ¿Quieres saber por qué? Yo te daré tu porque, ¡Porque por tu culpa tu padre se fue, dejándome sola a mi contigo y tu hermano, porque él quería lo mejor para ti, porque el solo pensó en ti, olvidándose de mí, porque el murió y me dejo toda la carga a mí, tu hermano me ha ayudado bastante, pero tú no haces nada bueno, porque tú no haces nada más que traer problemas! ¡PORQUE SOLAMENTE ERES UN ESTORBO Y SIN TI LAS COSAS FUERAN MUY DIFERENTES! —Velvet le grito a su hija, haciendo que esta empezara a llorar, la madre ni siquiera le importo que su hija estuviera llorando, a ella no le interesaba nada que tuviera que ver con su hija. — ¿A si? ¡Dices que no hago nada bueno, cuando te has tomado la molestia de prestarme atención, dices que traigo problemas, pero cuando me diste tu ayuda, dices que papá solo pensó en mí, cuando no es cierto, él también pensó en ti, pero tú no te das cuenta, dices que soy un estorbo...pero jamás, JAMAS, has intentado conocerme mejor! —Twilight simplemente lloraba cada vez más y más, le dolía escuchar las palabras de su madre pero era su oportunidad de decirles todas sus verdades en su cara, la ojivioleta le mostró el dibujo que ella hizo cuando apenas tenía unos 4 años, Velvet voltio a verlo y luego volvió su vista hacia Twilight— ¡Yo tenía la esperanza de que tu podrías cambiar, pero veo que no y no te importo! —dijo la chica entre la tormenta que se desataba en su interior, entonces Velvet tomo el cuadro y lo lanzo contra una pared, haciendo que el vidrio que cubría la foto se rompiera en mil pedazos, haciendo que el corazón de la chica se rompiera más de lo que ya estaba. — con que eso es lo que te importo, ¿sabes?, ¡yo me largo, no pienso seguir viviendo contigo! — Twilight salió de la habitación dando un portazo, aún tenía la carta en su mano, la había arrugado durante la discusión con su madre, busco un bolígrafo con que escribir, y en la parte trasera del papel, le dejo una pequeña nota a Velvet.

Twilight tomo las llaves del auto de su mamá, y empezó a manejar en medio de la oscura noche, se dirigía rumbo a la casa de su única tía materna, que vivía a 15 minutos de su casa, su madre salió corriendo al ver lo que su hija planeaba, pero no pudo detenerla.

Dentro del auto se encontraba una Twilight seria con muchas lágrimas corriendo por sus mejillas, todo iba bien, hasta que de pronto Twilight ve dos luces acercándose hacia ella, intento frenar pero ya era demasiado tarde, el auto donde Twilight iba se estrelló contra el camión que era mucho más grande, el auto quedo destrozado, ni hablar de la persona que se encontraba dentro. Poco a poco empezaron a llegar ambulancias y policías, además de la gente que vivía cerca. Twilight fue llevada al hospital más cercano, ella fue la única que salió herida, la única y la más grave.

...

Eran las 8 con 10 minutos de la noche, Twilight Velvet se encontraba en su oficina limpiando los cristales rotos que cubrían al dibujo que su hija había hecho cuando era pequeña, Velvet lo tomo, lo miro por unos segundos, se dirigió a la sala, donde se encontró con la carta, la tomo y la iba a empezar a leer pero de pronto suena el teléfono de la casa.

"Buenas Noches, ¿Es usted Twilight Velvet?"

—Sí, soy yo, ¿Por qué, qué necesita? — contesto Velvet algo intrigada por la llamada misteriosa

"Bueno...su hija, la señorita Twilight Sparkle, ha tenido un accidente automovilístico, se encuentra en el hospital Crystal Cordis"

— ¿Qué? Muy bien, gracias por avisar, ya voy para allá—Velvet se encontraba sorprendida por la noticia, pero no le tomo mucha importancia, pensó que no era nada de gravedad. Entonces pidió un taxi, y aun llevaba la carta y el dibujo en sus manos, lo doblo y lo metió en una de las bolsas de su abrigo.

No se tardaron en llegar al hospital, Velvet entro y pregunto a una enfermera por su hija esta simplemente le contesto "Deme un minuto, pronto le traeré noticias de su hija, mientras tanto puede tomar asiento", y eso hizo, unos minutos después aparece nuevamente la misma enfermera.

—Bueno, el estado de su hija es crítico, se encuentra aún en el quirófano, tuvo varias heridas internas y su pierna derecha tal vez no se pueda salvar y quizás...

—Quizá que...

—Quizás... no sobreviva, lo siento mucho

La enfermera se retiró, Velvet quedo algo atónita, se tiró de vuelta a la silla donde estaba sentada hace unos instantes, se quedó pensando en lo que la enfermera dijo y las palabras "Quizás no sobreviva" resonaban una y otra vez en su mente. Por primera vez se sentía culpable de lo que le pasaba a Twilight, todo había sido su culpa, si solamente no le hubiera echado la culpa de la muerte de Night, ella estuviera en casa, sana y salva.

Velvet saco los dos papeles de su bolsa, nuevamente se quedó viendo el dibujo donde estaba ella y su hija tomada de las manos, y sobre eso decía "Te quiero Mami" acompañado de unos corazones, lo observo por unos minutos y luego vio la carta, y empezó a leerla.

 _Querida Mamá:_

 _No soy capaz de decirte las cosas de frente, y por eso he escrito esta carta..._

 _Sé que no soy la mejor persona del mundo, sé que soy molesta en algunas ocasiones, y que los problemas a veces me persiguen, y quiero que sepas que aunque no me prestes atención te quiero. Eres lo único, junto con Shining y Spike, que tengo._

 _Aún hay una esperanza dentro de mí, de que algún día me llegues a apreciar como lo hacías hace mucho, que me vuelvas a ver con cariño como lo hacías antes, que me dejes decirte mamá, como lo hacía antes._

 _No sé el porque me odias tanto, solo quiero saberlo, para así poder remediar mi error, y el daño que este te ha causado._

 _Solo quiero que sepas que después de todo te quiero y mucho, que después de que me ignores, me importas. Quiero que sepas que yo nunca te he guardado rencor._

 _Y he hecho el marco de esta foto, con mucho cariño, aún recuerdo cuando hice ese dibujo, fue una semana después de la muerte de papá, te lo intente mostrar, pero aun estabas deprimida y solo me ignoraste, desde entonces lo he guardado junto con otros regalos más, y hasta el día de hoy me he animado a darte uno de los muchos regalos para el día de la madre._

 _No es la cosa más grande, ni la más lujosa, pero si es de mucha importancia para mí, porque solo quiero que me vuelvas a querer como antes, porque quiero que vuelvas a estar allí para mí como antes._

 _Sin nada más que decirte, me despido._

 _Att: Tu hija que te quiere._

Mientras leía la carta, Twilight Velvet empezó a llorar, era un llanto amargo y de arrepentimiento, un vacío en su corazón, siempre hubo una persona cerca, que estaba dispuesta a brindarle su amor y compañía, pero ella estaba tan sumida en su propio dolor que ni siquiera noto su presencia, ni siquiera noto la presencia de su pequeña.

— ¿Por qué fui tan tonta, por qué no hice nada por ella? — decía Velvet entre su llanto, seguía repitiendo lo mismo, la culpa se estaba apoderando de ella, y muchos sentimientos más. La madre giro la carta para encontrarse con una pequeña nota.

 _Me equivoque, eres la peor persona en el mundo, simplemente destruiste la esperanza y los sentimientos que aun guardaba hacia ti. Ni siquiera te molestes en buscarme, cierto, no lo harás, solo llamaras por tu auto, no te preocupes mañana mandare a alguien para que te lo deje sano y salvo._

 _Adiós para siempre Velvet..._

Esas palabras dieron como una daga en el corazón de la madre, haciendo que se sintiera aun peor, mas culpa, más dolor, más preocupación.

— ¡Familiares de Twilight Sparkle! — la voz del doctor interrumpió el llanto de la destrozada madre

—So...soy...yo, como esta mi hija—respondió Velvet intentando controlar sus sollozos y lagrimas

—Le tengo malas noticias, su hija perdió la pierna derecha y lamento decirle que... que su hija no pasara la noche, lo siento mucho— dijo el doctor, apenado por la reacción de Twilight Velvet, que empezó a llorar nuevamente— No pudimos hacer ya nada, puede pasar a verla, en la habitación 178

Velvet rápidamente se dirigió a la habitación que le indico el médico, abrió la puerta y se encontró con su hija aun dormida, su rostro tenía muchos golpes y raspones, sus brazos igual, el brazo izquierdo de la chica se encontraba enyesado. Dentro de Twilight Velvet, una gran tormenta se desataba, viendo a su hija en ese estado, sabiendo que no le queda mucho. Poco a poco se fue acercando a la cama, Twilight empezó a despertar de apoco y su mamá lo noto.

—Ma...ma— dijo Twilight con un hilo de voz muy débil, Velvet se sentó al lado derecho de la cama de su hija

—Ya...ya estoy aquí, perdóname...perdóname— dijo Velvet acariciando el cabello de su niña, mientras más lagrimas se le escapaban.

— ¿Por qué? Si la que ha causado daño aquí, soy yo

—No, no...chiquita, tú no tienes la culpa de nada, la única culpable soy yo, porque en vez de cuidarte, me intente olvidar de tu existencia, porque en vez de quererte me empeñe en odiarte...Per...perdóname

—Claro...dejemos el pasado en el pasado...disfrutemos el presente —ante estas palabras Velvet se estremeció, y siguió llorando silenciosamente

—Mamá ya no llores, voy a estar bien, y todo volverá a ser como antes...

—Si cariño, todo será como antes...

—Puedes...puedes cantarme una canción

—Muy bien, cual te gustaría

—No importa...la que tú quieras, y algo más... te amo mamá

—Yo también tesoro...Vuela el colibrí, muy lindo en el jardín, vamos a jugar, que vamos a volar...— empezó a cantar Velvet, tomando a su hija entre sus brazos, acurrucándola dentro de ellos, mientras acariciaba su cabello

"pip... pip... pip"

—Volaremos juntas, hasta el final, vuela, vuela...—De apoco los ojos de Twilight se iba cerrando, ella tomo la mano de su madre, mientras el sueño se iba apoderando de ella

"pip...pip...pip"

—Vamos ya, vuela, vuela... —Pronto Twilight se quedó dormida en los brazos de su madre, que había cerrado sus ojos, mientras seguía acariciando su cabello y tomaba su mano

"Piiiii..."

—Duerme ya...— su madre no se percató de aquel sonido, no le importaba su alrededor, solo su hija que en sus brazos se encontraba

—Te gusto? —Pregunto Velvet, que de apoco abrió sus ojos, dándose cuenta del monitor y del sonido que este producía— ¡Twilie! ¡Despierta, por favor, no me hagas esto, respóndeme! — los llantos de la madre se escuchaban por toda la solitaria habitación, pronto llego el médico, que se apeno por la madre, este desconecto el monitor, luego Velvet lo detuvo— ¡Por favor haga algo, ayúdeme! — decía mientras lloraba— Ya no puedo hacer nada, esto tenía que pasar, lo siento mucho señora—dicho esto el doctor se retiró dejando nuevamente sola a la madre y el cadáver de su hija— ¡Por favor Twilight dime algo! ¡Dime lo que sea pero dime algo! ¡DIME QUE ODIAS, DIME QUE ME ODIAS, DIME QUE SOY LA CULPABLE! ¡Solo necesito una palabra para saber que aun estas aquí! — exclama la madre, mientras seguía llorando y abrazando el cadáver de su hija.

...

Hoy era el día del entierro de Twilight Sparkle, en el cementerio se encontraban todos los amigos, compañeros, maestros, conocidos y familia de Twilight, Velvet se encontraba siendo consolada por su hijo mayor Shining Armor mientras veína el ataúd bajar muy lentamente.

—Aun después de todo...me perdono— susurraba Velvet a su hijo mientras ambos lloraban —Lo hizo, porque te quería demasiado— dijo Shining mientras abrazaba fuerte a su madre —Twilight es la niña más valiente que conozco, fue la única que se atrevió a encarar a la bestia, que era su madre, porque fue la única que no se rindió por conseguir el amor de alguien, sabiendo que tal vez saldría lastimada—Velvet esbozo una pequeña sonrisa después de haber dicho estas palabras —Por lo menos estoy segura de que estará muy feliz, este donde este—la madre suspiro—Yo también madre, yo también...

En nuestro dolor a veces nos empeñamos a buscar al culpable de este, dándole la carga al primero que encontremos y a veces este es el que nos ayudara a sentirnos amados y que no estamos solos, pero no nos damos cuenta de esto, hasta que es demasiado tarde.

" _Creemos no tener nada, teniéndolo todo frente a nuestros ojos, pero no nos percatamos de su presencia hasta que esta se esfuma y no vuelve nunca."_

 _-Twilightlicious_


End file.
